Shadow Link
by DarkLink388
Summary: Ganondorf is in need of someone to help him destroy Link. He finds Shadow Link and prepares him to battle Link. Mean while Link is on his own adventure... Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character they all belong to Nintendo!
1. Beyond Hyrule

**Title: ****Shadow Link**

**Chapter 1: Beyond Hyrule**

Beyond Hyrule, there lies a dangerous place, where the shadow creatures lurk. One not entered by many. Somewhere in the barren land lives a broken soul that feeds off of hatred. He is the opposite of a hero that lives within Hyrule, the great land blessed by the goddesses. He is a spirit trapped by the evil that contains him. His name is Shadow Link.

Link lived in a small cottage located in the woods. He had already awakened all of the sages and had woken up from a deep sleep. Link got out of bed and went outside to mount his steed, Epona. Link rode out of the woods and into Hyrule field. He was ready to face Ganondorf, the evil holder of the triforce of power.

He traveled to Ganondorf's castle. After a series of traps he reached the top. He fought well and won the first part of the battle. But then Ganondorf powered up and morphed into his beast form, Ganon. He overpowered link and almost killed him. Link fell off of the tower and onto the ledge. Link, barely conscious managed to escape onto Epona and ride away. Tattered, Link returned to his own home.

Ganondorf noticed Link was stronger than the last time they met and knew he would come back stronger than Ganon himself. He had to prepare. Ganondorf traveled far beyond the borders of Hyrule into a wasteland known to him. He was searching for a certain being that he could take in and train to defeat Link. Ganondorf searched for many days, and then finally found who he was looking for. Shadow Link.

There was a dark side to every being, even Link. Somewhere out there was a good Ganondorf. Ganondorf approached the so called Shadow Link and as he did he looked up at him. "What business do you have with me thug?" spat Shadow. "I wanted to make you a wager" replied Ganondorf. "Who are you?" Shadow questioned. "I am the great Ganondorf the lord of evil" stated Ganon. "Well mister evil what is this wager you speak of?" asked Shadow. Ganon chuckled. "Well here's the deal I will bring you to my castle to train you to beat my enemy, YOUR opposite, Link.

"Hmmmmm what kind of training will you provide?" said Shadow. "It will be intense training that will make you more powerful than your mind could ever imagine" replyed Ganondorf. Shadow stood up. "I will come with you under one condition" said Shadow. "What is that?" asked Ganondorf. "Fight me" rasped Shadow.

Ganon Agreed and thought to himself "At Shadow Links current power I can beat him without lifting a finger" Ganondorf chuckled once more and turned to face Shadow. Shadow had his sword drawn and looked immensely intense. Shadow lunged at Ganondorf and merely bounced off of him. Ganondorf laughed, "Come at me once more" Ganondorf taunted. As told Shadow this time faked a straight forward attack and rolled behind Ganondorf to stab him in the back. However he was unsuccessful and only resulted with a sharp pain in his own back. He turned around to see the cause of it. No one was there he looked frantically for Ganondorf but didn't see him. Ganondorf laughed and Shadow looked up to see him floating above him in the air.

"Now let me demonstrate some of my own power" Ganondorf said in a smug tone. He released a wave of purple magic without even moving. It struck Shadow and knocked him out easily.

The next thing shadow new he was lying in a room with black brick walls and no door. "I see you have finally awoken" boomed the voice of Ganondorf.

Shadow looked around but saw no one. "I bet you are wondering where you are" spoke the voice" Shadow still was confused. "You are within my castle" Ganondorf went on "your training will start shortly, I suggest you get some rest or you may perish on the battle field!"The booming voice then vanished. Shadow lay there wondering what he got himself into. Hours later, the room suddenly changed into a gigantic battle field located at the highest point of his castle. The sky was gray and thundering, it fed Shadow. He turned around to see Ganondorf standing on the opposite side of the field. "Your first lesson will be on how to use magic" Ganondorf said. Shadow nodded and drew his sword and shield. "You won't need those" Ganondorf told him. Shadow put the weapons away. "I have given you a small amount of my own magic as a foundation for you to build on" Ganondorf said. Shadow held out his palm and purple magic shot out of it. Shadow was quite pleased with the power he gained already. "We will now focus on increasing your magic power and abilities" Ganondorf told him. "Take the hatred that fuels you and force it into your own power" Ganondorf instructed. Shadow did as told but failed. "WRONG!" Ganondorf shouted. Ganondorf lifted his hand and demonstrated slowly more magic emerged from his palm until it lit up the whole arena. "That was not even a fraction of a fraction of my power" he chuckled. "Now do it correctly this time or else there will be consequences" Ganondorf said. Shadow once again lifted his palm and forced all of his hatred into it. He failed, but before Gannon could do or say anything he tried again. He held out his palm and pushed himself harder than he had ever done in his life. Magic flared from his palm. "Good!" Ganondorf praised.

"Now that you have learned how to raise the power of your magic we will work on controlling it" Ganondorf told him. "Hold your palm out and once again increase your magic." "Then, you must control it by splitting the magic in half and having the same amount in your other palm" he instructed. Shadow held out his palm flared his magic power and split it in two. He held out his second palm and the second half of the magic jumped into it. Then he increased the power of both palms. Ganondorf was quite pleased.

"Now try throwing them at me" Ganondorf ordered. Shadow threw them at him but Ganondorf held out his own palms and caught them. "This is a little game I often play with the hero of time". Ganondorf smirked. "DEFLECT IT!" a millisecond after he said that he threw the magic at Shadow. Shadow used his palms to hit it right back towards Ganondorf. They repeated this for a long time until finally shadow was a little late on deflecting and was hit by the magic.

Ganondorf chuckled. "Now you must learn how to fly" Ganondorf told him. "Create magic in your two palms and flare them" "Then transfer the power to your soles and float" he ordered. Shadow did as told and rose an inch before falling. "Not powerful enough!" Ganondorf shouted. "Increase your magic power before transferring this time" Ganondorf ordered. Shadow once again created magic in the two of his palms and flared them like never before. Once the magic power was extremely huge he then transferred. He easily flew up 30 feet in the air. Ganondorf was pleased.

"That is enough for this session, your next one will be in two hours" Ganondorf stated. The room changed back to its original form of the black brick walls with no door. And Ganondorf vanished. Shadow hated this room he felt so contained.


	2. The Hero of Time

Chapter 2: The Hero of Time

Although many do not know it Link is the hero of time. And because of this, a triforce is engraved onto the back of his hand. This provides him with tremendous power. Link had been on many adventures and has of course, traveled through time. Through these adventures he had obtained many abilities and items. This made him very powerful.

Some of these abilities include transformations such as to a Wolf, Goron, Zora, and Deku scrub. He had obtained masks allowing him to do so. But one of his most powerful masks was known as "The Fierce Deity Mask" Link rarely used this mask.

At the moment Link was in his cottage recovering from his battle with Ganondorf. Link spent many days recovering. When he was fully healed he sat up from bed and went outside. He smelled the fresh air of Faron Woods. Link new if he trained himself hard enough he could come back stronger and beat Ganondorf for sure. So that's what he did.

Link took a walk in the woods for a while. He felt like he was being watched. Link flipped around only to see a shadow quickly hide behind a tree. He approached it and found it was nothing. It was probably only his own shadow. In fact he was correct. It was his own shadow but not the type he thought it was.

Link finally finished his walk and went inside his house. Link heard a noise. He flipped around and saw a black figure. But then he realized it was only Epona covered in the shadows. "Epona how did you get out?" Epona neighed. Link got on Epona and rode out to Hyrule field.

He rode to castle town and entered the gates. There were people running to and from all directions. Link wondered what had caused all the commotion. He turned only to be greeted by a twilight beast. Link drew his master sword and killed it easily. Link was still confused as to how it got into the light realm.

Link traveled to Hyrule castle because he needed to speak with Princess Zelda, whom he'd known ever since his child hood. He entered the throne room and asked for a word in private with Zelda. Zelda dismissed the guards and asked what was troubling him. "There was a twilight being in castle town today" Link told her. She rose from the throne. "What?!" "That can't be Midna shattered the mirror of twilight, the last bridge between the light and twilight realm long ago!" She looked down. "Come with me" she told Link. Link followed her up many flights of stairs till they reached the castle observatory room.

They looked at the sky through the telescope. After a while of searching they found a black portal near the Gerudo Desert. Thousands of twilight monsters were being dropped from it every minute. "We must go there" Zelda said. Link nodded. Link escorted Zelda to the front of the castle where he left Epona.

They both got on and rode to the borders of the desert. "Are you ready?" Link asked Zelda. "Yes" she replied. Link drew his master sword and pointed it up towards the sky as they rode _Into the Desert._


	3. Into the Desert

Chapter 3: Into the Desert

Link and Zelda rode till they reached the heart of the desert, where the portal was located. They were probably a mere 200 feet away from the portal when they came over a hill and spotted at least 100,000 raging twilight beasts walking toward them. They were **The Twilight Army. **Link and Zelda turned to face each other and knew what they had to do.

Zelda stood on top of Epona and transformed quickly into _Sheik. _She then back flipped of the horse. Link dismounted and drew his sword and shield. They charged into battle side by side. Sheik threw many needles to stun a beast and Link did a jump attack to finish it off. They plunged into the army, demolishing the beasts as they went along. Their goal was to reach the portal and to use magic to shut it. They succeeded to make a very large dent in the army but it was only the two of them and the beast seemed to never come to an end.

After hours and hours of fighting for their lives, they began to grow tired. There movements slowing and their energy decreasing very fast. Until, finally they reached the portal. Sheik used all the power she had within her to try to close it, but she failed. Her transformation energy ran out and she turned back into Zelda and dropped to the floor. Suddenly something went wrong with the portal. It started sucking instead of spitting.

Many twilight beasts were sucked up into the portal. Until finally, Link and Zelda being helpless, were easily sucked into it. Everything went black.

It was a long day. Shadow had been training very hard for many, many hours. His power had already increased 800 fold since he first started. Ganondorf had told him he was almost half way to being as powerful as him. It had been almost two months since Ganondorf had found him. At the moment Shadow lay in his normal brick walled room. He only had a few hours to rest and recuperate till' the next training session.

Shadow lay there tired so tired. He then fell asleep. He dreamt of a world, on he ruled. His power had surpassed even Ganons. It too had passed the hero of times. He was the most powerful man ever alive. He went through Hyrule destroying it as he went along. He had his own castle, one where he kept many prisoners. That included Ganondorf and Link.

He had it all…until he awoke. Ganondorf stood over him. The room had once again changed into the battle field. Shadow stood up. Suddenly Ganondorf slugged him in the face. Shadow flew back at least five feet. "_Never, _Sleep during training" Ganondorf rasped. Ganondorf kicked him. Shadow flew a lot further this time.

Ganondorf made a fist and pointed it towards Shadow. He fired _Red _magic something more advanced than Shadow knew existed. Red magic always drew blood. Shadow was surely bleeding. "Let that be a lesson to you" Ganondorf boomed. The room changed back to normal and Ganondorf vanished.

Link woke up in a dark place. He looked around and saw Zelda lying next to him. It seemed as though she was still unconscious. Link stood up. The room was empty all except them. He wondered where they were. Then he heard a noise. He looked up to see an old foe. "Missed me?"

Zant cackled loudly. "I finally have you!" Zant laughed. "But h-how?" Link said. "You see when Midna destroyed me I didn't die." "I was sent here by the goddesses to rot." He shouted. "I finally found a way to create a portal between dimensions." He told Link. "I then sent an army to destroy the light realm." "Then I saw your pitiful attempts to stop me!" "I decided to have some fun with you." Zant laughed again. Link drew his sword. "Those toys are no use!" I have increased my power a 500 fold since the last we met!" Zelda woke up.

"And you know where you are?" Zant said. "You are somewhere where you can never escape!" "Only I" Zant laughed. "You're in the Shadow Realm!" "You can go ahead and try to fight me heh heh you will FAIL!"

Link charged into battle along with Sheik.


	4. The Rise of Shadow Link

Chapter 4: The rise of Shadow LInk

Shadow didn't go to sleep In between trainings anymore. An hour later the room turned back into the usual battle field and Ganondorf appeared. "I assume you're ready this time?" Ganondorf spat. Shadow nodded confidently. "Good, good heh heh let's begin" Ganondorf ordered. "Now I won't be teaching you anything specific today" "Today is an evaluation I want to see how good you are." "Begin!" Shadow flew up in the air and shot purple magic at Ganondorf. Ganondorf simply held up his hand amd deflected the blows

"You're weak!" Ganondorf laughed. This only made shadow angrier. Just then Shadow learned a new trick. He knew using magic instead of just transferring it to one part of his body he can transfer it to his whole body. With the magic cloaking his whole body he could easily teleport wherever he wanted.

He wanted to test his theory out but he also wanted to keep it secret from Ganondorf. He knew his power was increasing very much by the hour. He wanted to act weak to trick Ganondorf so he could over throw him. Soon Shadow knew he would be even more powerful than Ganondorf himself.

Shadow rose into the air and floated shooting weak magic balls and Ganondorf. After a little while Ganondorf won the battle. "Your power isn't growing as much as I thought it would Shadow." Ganondorf spat. "This training session is going to be the hardest one you will ever experience!" "You must catch up Weakling" "I will train you like a Dog if I have to!" Ganondorf shouted.

It was an extremely rough training session for shadow and he was abused very much. It was hard for shadow not to lash out the full extent of his power on Ganondorf due to his anger, but he managed. At the end of the training session Ganondorf wanted answers. "I want to see that you have improved!" "If not I will train you twice as hard this time!" Ganondorf shouted. Shadow demonstrated his restrained power only he let himself use a little more than the last time. "You have improved only a little bit but that is good enough for now." Ganondorf said. He vanished, but the room did not change back to its usual bare brick room. It didn't change at all. Perhaps Ganondorf was testing him again.

Shadow simply sat down and waited. Nothing ever happened. The next training session they were starting weaponry combat. Which means Shadow could use his sword and shield. They both drew their swords. "First we will be learning the sword only, then both together." Ganondorf said. "Begin." Shadow made sure only to use the amount of power he wanted Ganondorf to see.

Ganondorf stood still. So did Shadow. Then finally Ganon jumped in the air aimed his sword right for Shadows head. Shadow rolled out of the way and slashed at Ganondorf in the back. But he missed and Ganondorf won once again.

Link lunged at Zant but Zant simply dodged him. As a reply to his move Zant blasted magic at Link. Link flew back in pain. Sheik jumped in the air and hit Zant quite a few times before he knocked her away. Link used every weapon he had and failed. Zant let his guard down because he thought they were so easy to defeat. Then Link jumped in the air, took his bow and arrows out. Then he used a light arrow to shoot Zant in the eye. Zant was stunned. Link and Sheik beat on him till he was so weak he could hardly stand.

Link did the final blow and Zant was dead. "Now we must find a way out of this place." Link said. But then he noticed Zelda was unconscious. She must have run down the little energy she had left in her from the Twilight Army. Link thought of a way to get out. He took out his light arrows and shot them hoping it would create a portal.

It did not do what he hoped it would. It opened up the portal for a brief three seconds of which it was sucking in twilight beasts. Link killed each of them then kept thinking. The light arrows weren't enough, he need something with more power. He took the master sword threw it into the sky and then shot a light arrow at it. Gold filled the sword and it started shining. It eventually exploded with light causing a massive portal. After the light stopped shining the regular master sword fell to the ground. Link picked Zelda up grabbed the master sword and ran through the portal. The hard part though was going to be charging through the army Zant had left for them.

Link decided it would be easier to transform into a wolf. He did so and kept Zelda on his back. He ran at his top speed through the army. In an hour or so he was out. Scraped and bruised but he was out. He kept running till he reached Epona. He turned back into a human and carried Zelda up Epona. He rode all the way back to Hyrule castle. Zelda woke up. "Where are we?" she asked. "We're at the castle" Link replied.

"Is it over?" she asked. "It's over." He replied.


	5. The Red Sheikah

**Chapter 5: The Red Sheikah **

Ganondorf was beginning to get angry at Shadows slow progression in power. One day he took it out on him. "You need to improve quicker!" Ganon ordered. Although Shadow new he was almost as powerful as Ganon he kept it hidden. Ganondorf shocked Shadow and kicked him.

He used so much Red magic Shadow went unconscious. Even then Ganondorf proceeded to beat on Shadow. When he was finished Shadow was left a bloody mess. Ganondorf left him there. The room changed back to normal and Ganondorf was gone.

Shadow awoke hours later. He felt light headed and weak. At the same time he felt sticky and wet. He held up his palm and inspected it. All he saw was red liquid all over it. He knew what it was. He stood up and looked around. He was back in his normal room. He looked forward to the day he was powerful enough to overthrow Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was frustrated with Shadows progress. He knew he had the potential he was just confused as to why his power was not improving. That's when Ganondorf's suspicion started. Ganondorf decided to take a little trip. He climbed his black horse and rode away.

An hour later Ganondorf had passed the borders of Hyrule. He was heading to an old friend. Many days passed and he finally arrived to his destination. He saw the purple tent he was looking for. He walked in and looked at the man sitting in the middle. "Ganondorf?" rakav said. Ganondorf grunted. "I need you to enlighten me with certain information." Ganon ordered. "Hmm is that so?" Racav taunted. Ganondorf was getting annoyed. "Tell me all the secrets of a person named Shadow Link." Ganon ordered.

Racav was an old magician. Racav took out his orb and checked where Shadow's location was. "His mind is too strong to break into, I am truly sorry but there is no way to tell." He said. "WHAT!? You mean that I rode all the way out here for nothing!" Ganon asked. "I'm sorry but I can certainly teleport you back to your castle" he said. "Very well" Ganon said in a fierce tone. "Aka xaxakamabozfluk." And Ganondorf vanished and appeared at his castle.

There Shadow Link was waiting. Ganon entered the brick room and used his magic to morph the room into the usual battle field. "Today we hit training and we hit it HARD!" Ganon shouted. "You will improve this time." He told him. Shadow decided he would unmask a little more of his power just to please Ganondorf. "Now let's fight." Ganon ordered.

Shadow fought considerably well. Ganondorf was not pleased though. Shadow felt he was displeased so he raised his power a little higher. Ganondorf noticed and he chuckled. "Well I guess you have improved I little, training dismissed." He said. The room once again changed back to its original form and Ganondorf was gone.

Link was exiting Hyrule castle right as someone in a black cloak approached him. Link was surprised. "What business do you have with me?" Link asked. Whoever it was they stayed silent. They had an awkward stare down until Link suddenly drew his sword and tried to strike the person. The hooded and cloaked person moved away quickly and struck one of Link's nerves. Link's body went limp. The person took the cloak off but even then the face was not revealed. They seemed to be a Sheikah. He remembered being dragged away for a long time but nothing more.

Many hours later Link awoke in chains. He looked up and saw the very same Sheikah watching him. As always the Sheikah remained silent. Link tugged on the chains but it was no use, for they were very strong and tight. He had a chain around both wrists and both ankles and even around his neck. After a while Link gained control of his body but didn't show it. He decided it would be a good idea for the person to think he was still helpless and vulnerable.

Link was wondering why the Sheikah just stood there staring at him. He'd only known two Sheikah's in his life time so far and they were Impa and Zelda. But this one wore a red Sheikah uniform. Link finally decided it was time to make a move. He used magic to break his chains and suddenly attacked the Sheikah. Before Link could even make contact with him he jumped in the air towards the ceiling and disappeared.

Link looked around and the room was empty. He headed for the door and standing in front of him was the Sheikah. Link quickly bashed him with his shield and stabbed him with his sword the Sheikah fell to the ground. Link unmasked him. It was an unknown face. His eyes slowly opened but then they closed. Link picked him up and headed out of the building. Link wasn't sure what to do with him; after all he didn't even know who he was.

Link saw someone out on Hyrule field and it appeared to be the postman running towards him. "Hello sir, I bring you a message" the postman said. Link put the Sheikah down and the postman handed him a letter. "Good day sir" the post man said as he ran off. Link opened the letter and started to read the note.

Kakariko village is being raided by monsters as I write, Help!

I am secretly mailing this letter to you before they get me come quickly!

From M-

The writing trails off as if he/she ran out of time to write. Link needed to get to Kakariko quickly. He looked back to the spot where the red Sheikah was but it seemed as though he escaped. Link didn't have time to track down the Sheikah he needed to get to Kakariko. He jumped on Epona and rode off. When he arrived the place was a wreck and looked deserted. He walked around for a while until he turned a corner, suddenly a beast jumped out. Link acted quickly he drew his sword and sliced the monster. It wasn't enough so he sliced him again. The beast fell to the ground. Link was relieved until he heard shriek and the beast rising once again. Then he realized the beast had friend. He took a look around the rock and there was four more waiting for him. He did a spin attack that took care of four of them. Then he did a second that did away with the other two.

Link entered a few houses until he tried the sanctuary. It too was empty. Then he remembered the cellar so he climbed in. There were all of the villagers. He told them all of the monsters were gone. He asked who had been the one to send him the letter that brought him here. Everybody looked around at each other, then one child stepped up. I saw someone writing on a piece of paper and putting it in the mailbox while everyone was escaping.

Unfortunately he didn't make it. "As he was finishing the note the monsters where running toward him so he rushed to the mailbox stuck it in and was obliterated completely." "It was a horrible sight" the kid sad quietly. "Do you know who he was?" Link asked. The kid shook his head. "How long have you guys been down here?" Link asked. "Two weeks" one adult said.

Link looked away. He exited the cellar along with the villagers. He traveled to the spring and sat in the water wondering the many questions he held. He put his fingers in the hot soothing water splashing it lightly. Then one thing hit him. Where was the mysterious Sheikah? Where did he go? What did he plan? Link didn't know.


	6. Red Magic

Chapter 6: Red Magic

Shadow had just finished an extremely easy training session due to the fact that Ganondorf thought he was on a much lower level. The only hard part for him was to act like it was hard. Shadow lay there planning when he was going to strike. He knew it would only be a day or so then his power would indeed match Ganondorf's. But he needed to be MORE powerful to kill him.

Shadow stood up and looked around. He stared blankly at the plain brick walls that contained him. He wanted so badly to escape, but he knew he would have to wait until he was ready. He waited until it was once again training time. Ganondorf appeared and once again the room changed.

"Today we make one of the final steps to raising your power." He said in a strict tone. Shadow nodded. "Well….COME AT ME." Ganondorf shouted. Link used all the skills he allowed Ganondorf to see. He used his sword to attempt to stab him in the stomach. He used his shield to bash him then stab. He used magic to fly around and shoot purple balls at Ganondorf.

"STOP" Ganondorf shouted. "Enough!" "Your magic is pathetic beyond comprehension! As is your skill." "Because of this today we start _Red Magic." _Ganondorf told him. "Now we must go back to what you learned in the basics." "Hold you palm out and produce purple magic." Shadow did as told. "Now you will focus entirely on transferring the kokxik energy located within your veins straight to the area where you are trying to produce the Red magic." Shadow focused and tried to transfer the so called kokxik energy to his palms. He failed once again. "No! Like this!" Ganondorf grunted. He held out his palms. The whole room lit up and red magic flared out of his palms. It kept on growing until it surrounded Ganondorf completely. You could call it a wall of defense made entirely of red magic. Ganondorf moved his hands slightly outwards and the red magic traveled in all directions. To dodge it Shadow jumped in the air and flew upward until the Red magic was out of his reach.

"You think you have escaped?" Ganondorf taunted. He lifted his fingers towards the sky and the magic flew up towards the sky. In other words, towards shadow. Shadow quickly produced a body length shield of purple magic and tightened it around himself. The magic passed through him. Ganondorf chuckled and made his palms then form a fist. All the magic blew up, breaking the shield of magic around shadow.

Shadow fell to the ground in pain. "Now try again." Ganondorf ordered. Shadow quickly stood up, although he ached. He once again held out his palms and tried to transfer the proper energy. His magic slightly turned red then blew out. He quickly retried and failed. Ganondorf was not happy. Shadow finally tried again and successfully changed magic types. "Now flare it" Ganondorf ordered. Shadow tried flaring it and immediately got it right. The magic flew around him. "Now you must learn to control it because if you don't it could overpower you and you could kill yourself." Ganondorf told him. He concentrated on guiding the magic were he wanted it to go. It took a long while but he finally got the magic under control. "You might think you have it under control but it is not that easy." Ganondorf chuckled. Shadow formed a wall around him like Ganondorf did. Ganondorf held out his palm and aimed towards Shadow. For a second Shadow thought he was going to shoot out magic towards him.

But instead Ganondorf took control over the magic shadow had produced. Ganondorf guided the magic towards Shadow. Shadow panicked. He flew up in the air and shot out red magic everywhere. He tried aiming it towards Ganondorf but soon he lost control of his own magic. It shot out like a never ending Cannon. It went in all directions.

Ganondorf frowned then flew up in the air until he matched Shadows height in the air. He once again used held out his palm and guided the magic he stole towards Shadow. He simply used it to clog Shadows Magic. Ganondorf stunned Shadow and knocked him out. Shadow woke up and looked around nothing had changed except Ganondorf was gone.

But he checked again and saw him floating above him. He lowered till he stood next to him. Shadow stood up. "You lost control of your magic" "Red magic can easily overpower you and take control" "You must conquer it or else it can kill you" "If I didn't do what I did then it would have shot out until you ran out of magic and energy entirely" "Only then would you have died _Immediately" _Ganondorf said in a sickening tone.

"This time you _will _control it" Ganondorf ordered. Shadow held out his palms. He easily produced red magic and flared it. Shadow squinted his eyes and concentrated on overpowering the magic. He fought a mental with it until finally an hour later, he won.

He guided it anywhere he wanted. "You have officially conquered the red magic it not obeys you" Ganondorf said. "Now use it!" Ganondorf shouted. Ganondorf rose quickly in the air and shot out red magic balls at Shadow. Shadow quickly reacted by producing his own red magic and creating a suit out of it. He wore the red magic suit as a cloak of protection. Shadow rose to the air. Ganondorf's magic bounced harmlessly off his red cloak. Ganondorf smiled. "Ah good hehehehe best _this"_ Ganondorf rasped.

Ganondorf held his palms out to his sides and shout out Red magic everywhere. He guided to the sky and there he put it all together in one gigantic red ball. Ganondorf powered his magic bomb up until it started shooting out lightning. Ganondorf threw it directly at Shadow. Shadow attempted jumping out of the way but the magic bomb simply followed him. He tried outrunning it but it was impossible. It proved it could match anything Shadow threw at it. Shadow started flying backwards while facing the magic bomb. He shot out tons of magic balls at it but it simply added to its power. Shadow winced in horror. There was no way of avoiding it he would have to take the pain. Shadow wasn't going to give up without a fight though.

He produced red magic on his soles creating a rocket booster of magic. He went over ten times the speed he was already going. The magic bomb still kept up with him. Shadow shouted in frustration. He would have to create something greater than the magic bomb. He would have to create bomb much stronger and bigger. Shadow shout out many magic towards the sky. He put them together and they formed a small magic bomb. He kept shooting red magic balls at it so it would keep growing in size and power. He shot at it until it was much bigger than Ganondorf's bomb. It was shooting out lightning much like Ganondorf's. He made it so big it covered the whole arena. He shot it and Ganondorf's now puny magic ball. It was an epic collision. The whole arena lit up and the flash was blinding.

Most of the arena blew up. Then finally the explosion ended. Having used so much energy Shadow fell to what ground was left. Ganondorf stood on the opposite side of the arena unscathed. "Haha you may have gotten rid of my bomb in a fancy way but you have done nothing to me" "And look at you!" "Ha! You're all tired out." Ganondorf laughed. "This is what happens to people like you!" Ganondorf flew across the arena towards Shadow.

Ganondorf created a small magic bomb big enough to maul Shadow. He shot it straight at him. Shadow was so weak he could hardly move. But he managed to deflect it back at Ganondorf due to its size. Ganondorf tossed it into the sky instead of deflecting it back. "Meh who needs that" Ganondorf laughed. Ganondorf flew towards shadow until he stood above him. He kicked shadow into the abyss created from the explosion. Shadow fell until a few minutes later he hit the ground. He heard a shout from atop: "IM NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Ganondorf shrieked. He heard him fly into the abyss until he floated right above Shadow. All shadow saw then was the faint glow of red magic. The glow became brighter and brighter until it was unbearable.

Finally the magic exploded. Shadow quickly created a barrier of red magic around him hoping it would shield him. It did. Ganondorf was very mad. "I guess you're not that worthless after all" he laughed. "I will see you when you get yourself out of here." Then Ganondorf flew out leaving Shadow in the dark deep into the abyss.

Many hours later Shadow regained enough of his energy to fly out. But he knew if he wasn't powerful enough once he got out Ganondorf would beat on him again. He waited many hours until he was at full strength energy and power. Shadow flew out and saw Ganondorf. "You worthless piece of trash what took you so long?" Ganondorf grunted. "Are you now ready to take you punishment correctly?" Shadow nodded.

Ganondorf aimed his palm towards Shadow and shout of a bomb bigger than both of them towards Shadow. Everything went black.


	7. A New Sheikah

Chapter 7: A New Sheikah

Shadow woke up many hours later in his normal brick room. He was once again wet with plenty of blood. He knew he was as powerful as Ganondorf. But he needed to wait until he was more powerful. For him, that was the hard part. He stood up and looked around, although there wasn't much to see.

He sighed; he would have to go through much before he was powerful enough to slaughter Ganondorf. Oh how he wanted that day to come. He could picture himself standing over Ganondorf. Ganondorf was begging for his forgiveness. He pictured himself laughing and mocking him. Suddenly he sucked himself into his day dream. "The Great Ganondorf, King of Evil!" Shadow mocked.

Shadow kicked Ganondorf violently. "King of the Gerudo's!" Shadow resumed kicking him "And King of the _weak_!" Shadow held up his palm and aimed it towards Shadow. "Good Riddance, Fiend!" Shadow shot a ball of red magic big enough to kill Ganondorf. And that was the end. Everything went black. And then Shadow was pulled back into reality.

He blinked a few times wondering if he just saw the future.

Link was still sitting quietly in the spring within Kakariko. "I need to find that Sheikah" he thought. "I _Will _find the Sheikah" He though harder. Link stood up. He looked at the villagers. "There is something urgent that I need to take care of and I must go" Link told them. "Will you be ok?" he asked. They all nodded. Link moved quickly and climbed Epona. As he rode out of the village he looked back and said "Farewell."

Link Yaw'd Epona until she was going at top speed. He went back to the area where he had read the letter. He looked around puzzled. Until he looked in the sky and saw smoke rising from an area not too far away. He rode toward it only to see a campfire next to a tree. He looked more to the left and saw the red Sheikah lying against the tree. Link approached the Sheikah. There was no way to tell if she was awake or asleep. But you would think that the Sheikah would have notice me if he/she was awake.

I advanced towards the Sheikah and decided he/she was asleep. Link walked closer to get a closer and better look at the Sheikah. The Sheikah's uniform looked exactly like Zelda's except all that was blue on Zelda's was red on this Sheikah's uniform. He was about to lift what covered the Sheikah's face. He held out his hand about to grab the cloth.

But then the Sheikah's hand suddenly sprung to life and grabbed Links arm. The Sheikah pulled Link towards he/she and flipped Link. The Sheikah drew one of his/hers needles. And the Sheikah slowly sunk the needle into Links veins. Link went unconscious. The Sheikah dragged Link away

Jinn's POV

I was walking in castle town wearing my usually black cloak when suddenly a man garbed in a green tunic appeared. "What business do you have with me?" the man asked. I panicked and decided to remain silent. We had a sort of stare down. Finally the man drew his sword and tried killing me. In alarm I stepped aside and struck him in one of the common nerves that disabled the body. I had learned this technique from one of my many Sheikah classes many years ago before they went extinct.

Back in my day I was a leader of one of the major squads within the Sheikah. To symbolize this I wore a red Sheikah uniform instead of a turquoise one. Only the greatest of the Sheikah's wore blue uniforms. Other than that the common ones wore turquoise. The man's body went limp as expected. I was going to have to dispose of him to rid of the evidence. The cloak was going to get in the way so I took it off exposing my red Sheikah uniform.

I picked up the man and dragged him into an underground chamber in the ruins if an old Sheikah village. I chained the man so I could interrogate him. When he awoke he still looked very weak I stayed silent and waited for him to speak. After a while I started to get annoyed but I waited patiently for him to speak. After a while I grew impatient and was about to say something when suddenly the man somehow broke the chains that restrained him and lunged at me.

As if by instinct I immediately jumped in the air and attached myself to the ceiling. I crawled much like an upside down spider very quickly towards the exit. I hopped down quietly and went through the door frame. I turned around and waited for the right opportunity from my surprise attack on him.

Finally the man approached the door and noticed me immediately. Unfortunately he was too fast for me. He first bashed me with his shield and stabbed me with his sword. I felt great pain surge through my body and everything went black.

Next thing I knew I awoke on the ground in Hyrule Fields. I looked up and saw the man reading some kind of letter I quietly got up and sprinted away. He never noticed me. I traveled not too far from where he was and started a little campfire. I stayed there for hours and he never arrived. I fell asleep without noticing.

Once again I awoke and saw the same man approaching me. I panicked but decided to trick him into thinking I was still asleep. He definitely bought it he was coming closer and closer. I was very cautious and waited for the right moment. Suddenly I saw his arm reach out. I guessed he was going to pull off the cloth that covered my face. I was not going to let that happen. I grabbed his arm real fast and pulled him back real fast in the process I flipped him. I drew one of my handy needles that contained a special medicine that if stabbed in the vein renders one unconscious for many hours. I quickly pulled it out and stabbed him in the vein. He instantly went unconscious. I didn't know where I was going to take him but I did know one thing. There was something very strange about this man…


	8. A New Friend Ship is Born

Chapter 8

Shadow thought he was going to go insane if he was cooped up in this small room for the rest of his life. He knew he was indeed more powerful than Ganondorf. It was time to make his move.

Jinn moved very quietly and swiftly in the dead of the night carrying Link over his back. He was in the woods searching for a place to camp for the night. He didn't know what exactly he would do with Link. He feared Link would wake up while he was asleep and - well he didn't know what he would do with him then. But he needed first to find a place drop Link off.

As if then Jinn was no longer interested in who Link was but he just wanted to get rid of him. Jinn could think of nowhere else to put him none other than where he had found him. On that note he traveled quickly to castle town where he hid him in an alley. In a hurry, Jinn crept away happily.

Link's POV

Quickly realizing the Sheikah was about to stab him with some needle he tried retaliating. But it was of no use. The Sheikah was much too fast for him. Very suddenly darkness spread over him and his mind went blank although he didn't know it, for quite a few hours.

As suddenly as darkness had came, it left Link. Realizing he had just been dumped in what appeared to be an alley of some kind he got up and looked around quickly enough to see a shadow disappear. He walked in the direction where he had seen the Shadow and wasn't surprised to find the Sheikah. He decided to lie low and followed the Sheikah.

Next thing he knew he was far beyond Hyrule field. Finally somewhere in the trees the Sheikah had stopped to rest. It happened so fast, Link pounced on the Sheikah and as if the Sheikah expected it he pinned Link down on the ground.

"Ok look, what do you want with me guy?" "Huh?" the Sheikah said angrily. Link finally realizing the Sheikah was a man from his voice stayed silent. The Sheikah went on "I have been trying to get away for you for the past few days!" "Why do you keep on coming back?!" the Sheikah asked angrily.

"Who are you?" the Sheikah asked in now a controlled tone. "I am Link, Hero of time." "Who are you?" Link asked. The Sheikah paused for a moment and then said: "I am Jinn, a proud Sheikah" "And I expect that I'm also the last of them," he replied. "That, is not true," Link said. "Wha!-" Jinn started to say but was cut off when Link said : "That is all I'm going to say." Link said ending the subject. "I must ask, why was it that you approached me in the first place?" "A few days ago in castle town, where we first met" Link said. "First of all, I did not approach you" "I ran _into _you" "And I did not make the first move" "_You _did" Jinn replied in a matter of factly tone. "_You_ Drew your sword and _I _was not going to let you kill me" Jinn went on.

Link was silent. "Well all of this is behind us now" "So…I must say Farewell" Link said. "Yes" Jinn agreed. "May we meet again" Jinn said. With that both of them went their separate directions. Jinn jumped onto a nearby roof and Link walked to the exit of castle town looking for his horse, Epona.

Shadow was very patient in waiting for the next training session. He could feel the evil hatred towards Ganondorf surging through his veins. In a way he was sort of _Excited. _Finally the hour had come. The Downfall or King Ganondorf as the Gerudos knew him was gladly nigh…


	9. The Downfall of King Ganon

Chapter 9

Shadow felt powerful. He knew he was ready. He was going to overthrow the King of Evil. Then finally the time came for his next training session. Ganondorf appeared and once more his surroundings changed to the familiar battle arena Ganondorf set up each time they started a training session

"Today you learn an important part of your training" "Today you learn how to boggle the mind" Ganondorf told him. "And lastly, Today you learn how to influence magic in such a way that you may change your surroundings" "You are familiar with this as I do it every time we begin our training sessions," Ganondorf told him.

"This is one of the most difficult branches of magic" "Any you _will_ master it under my instructions" "Now you must temporarily forget all of the energy techniques to produce physical magic" "This kind of magic is done _mentally_" Ganondorf said.

"Concentrate _HARD_" Ganondorf instructed. "Imagine the place you want this place to turn into," Ganondorf told him. Shadow thought hard and imagined the place he wanted to enter. "Once you have a good image of the place do _exactly _as I instruct" Ganondorf said. "First, you must take the place that you are imagine and bring it into reality" "_Believe _that you can do it" Ganondorf ordered.

Shadow worked his mind harder than he ever had in his life. He closed his eyes and opened them to find a deformed Hyrule field that he was standing in. He had been imagining Hyrule field but it didn't come out exactly as he had thought it would. "Wrong!" "You must have a very powerful mind to do this!" "Think Harder!" Ganondorf said in a frustrated tone.

Shadow tried much harder. He was suffering due to how much he squeezed and ached for it to work. He held his breath and closed his eyes. He pushed himself very hard. When he opened his eyes there it was. A perfect Hyrule field. He had done it! "Good, Good, you have shifted your surrounding's to your will." "Try another place" Ganondorf ordered.

This time Shadow hardly concentrated, he did it easily. He didn't even close his eyes that time. He had been imagining the brick room he was always cramped in by Ganondorf. This was one of his least favorite places but it was the first one that came to his mind so there they were.

Ganondorf chuckled "Looks like you've saved me the trouble" "Training dismissed" he told Shadow. "No!" Shadow said quickly. Ganondorf paused and then turned to face shadow. "No?" he repeated. "NO!" Shadow shouted. Ganondorf looked slightly interested now. He chuckled once more. "What are you trying to pull?" "Trying to show me your tuff?" Ganondorf taunted.

"No" Shadow replied firmly. "Is that all you can say, No?" Ganondorf said in a lazy voice. Shadow's face twisted into what looked like as if he was in pain but he was grinning an evil grin. Ganondorf got impatient "SPIT IT OUT YOU FOOL, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Ganondorf shouted. Shadow then frowned. "It is time!" "Finally time!" Shadow said in an insane tone. "Time for what!?" Ganondorf shouted. It was Shadows turn to chuckle. "For your _death _Ganondorf!" "For your DEATH!" Shadow screamed. Ganondorf froze for a minute. And suddenly Ganondorf started laughing, laughing harder than Shadow has ever seen him laugh. He laughed and laughed. Until finally Shadow decided it was time for him to shut him up.

Shadow advanced on Ganondorf and punched him full force in the gut. Ganondorfs laughs turned into hoarse grunts. "How?" Ganondorf managed to say in all his pain. "I have been planning this for months!" "I have been hiding my power from you!" "My current power is so much further than yours that I can simply blast you off the face of Hyrule any second" "But your not going to be that lucky" Shadow said.

"After all the pain you put me through I will not just let you slip through my fingers and die, oh no, no!" "You will die a slow and painful death!" Shadow shouted. "Impossible!" Ganondorf shrieked still in pain. "I am stronger than you!" "I always have been!" "Just the opposite Shadow!" "Just the opposite!"

Ganondorf stood up. Ganondorf now to had an angry smile. "I will do the honors, and be ready, for you will have to resort to the full extents of your powers to attempt to match my lowest form," Shadow told him. Shadow then changed their surroundings to the same battle field.

"Prepare to die!" Shadow shouted. Ganondorf only smiled harder. Shadow lunged towards Ganondorf and succeeded to knock him over. Shadow had him pinned down. Shadow held his palm over Ganondorfs head. He then generated the most severe level of red magic. He let Ganondorf have it right in the face.

Ganondorf struggled to knock Shadow off him. It was nearly impossible. Until finally Shadow grew tired of torturing Ganondorf's head. He simply walked off him. "Let's make things a bit more interesting, shall we?" Shadow said. Shadow made a gigantic ball of red magic and set it on Ganondorf. He had never seen Ganondorf run in fear like that. Ganondorf was flying in all directions trying to avoid being stricken.

During this time Shadow was throwing `20 fire balls at a time towards Ganondorf. "That's enough!" Ganondorf screamed. Shadow stopped the bomb momentarily. "Oh you've had enough had you?" "I expect you want me to stop it?" "No!" "My same answer as always!" Shadow shouted.

And the bomb was off once more. Ganondorf finally gave in and turned into his next form _Beast Ganon_. As most call it "Ganon." Now that Ganondorf was now Ganon the bomb exploded in his shoulder. It almost had no effect.

"Ah, I see you have made yourself look a bit more… uh, let's say interesting," Shadow said lazily. But your current form is still no match against mine" "I would change into my next form but it would be a waste" "Now lets get back to your death, shall we?" Shadow taunted.

Shadow made himself a suit of red magic. Shadow continued to laugh as he did his dirty work. He went right In between Ganon's legs and struck him in the tail. Ganon's beast shriek was horrible. Shadow created fire around the arena just to make thing's more interesting. "There are still many more things I have not taught you!" "You picked the wrong time to strike!" Ganon said in his extremely deep, raspy, monstrous voice. "Ah no, you still forget that you have not seen the full extents of my power" "And there will be no need for you to ever see them" Shadow smiled.

Ganondorf started to lose his temper. Ganon drew his two large swords he carried in his beast form. He slashed everywhere as if he was blind. Shadow dodged these blows easily. "You are truly pathetic!" Shadow shouted at Ganon.

"I grow tired of you," Shadow went on lazily. He turned to Ganon. "Allow me to dispose of you," Shadow told him. "This is the end for you!" "Any last words King Ganon?" Shadow asked. Ganon looked down and screamed in shame and disappointment. "Rowdy today, are you?" Shadow said. "Let me fix that" Shadow smiled.

Shadow held up his palm and aimed it directly towards Ganon. He shout out something that Ganon didn't know was possible to shoot out of a palm…Lightning. It was over for Ganon in a second. Before he blasted Ganon with the lightning Shadow said: "I am not going to blast you with enough force to kill you right away" Shadow chuckled. "I will let you die right here and I will sit here and watch the whole time" Shadow said calmly. Then it happed Shadow blasted Ganon with lightning.

Ganon fell with a thud. Shadow smiled at his master piece. "Now for my next target," Shadow whispered under his breath. "Watch yourself, Hero of time!"


	10. Meeting the Enemy

Chapter 10

Link was riding in Hyrule field. He was happy about his friendship with Jinn. But he was also worried about facing Ganondorf. What if he was too weak? "Nonsense" Link thought to himself. Link was growing stronger each day. Ganondorf couldn't have been still more powerful. Link decided to train some more so he could assure himself with success.

He traveled back to his small cottage. He got off Epona and went inside his familiar little home. He sighed and pulled off his various weapons and armor. He was just about to go to sleep when he heard a loud shriek. He immediately grabbed his master sword and ran outside. He looked around but there was no one.

He heard the shriek again and stared in its direction. It seemed to be coming from above. He was looking towards a tree, which is where he thought the noise come from. There was a rather large and peculiar vulture sitting on one of its highest branches.

It seemed to be looking straight at Link. Something about that bird was creeping Link out. He was staring at it for a while and then he heard it right as the birds mouth opened. And then he realized the bird was the one making the strange shriek.

He stared out it for a while more and reentered his cottage. He set down his sword and crashed in bed. The next morning he woke up in a strange place. He seemed to be lying in a small cramped up brick wall room. He stared around. He didn't have any of his weapons or gear.

He looked around some more. There seemed to be no way out. He just sat down and waited. It seemed to be hours before something happened. "Grown tired of waiting, have you?" a raspy voice spoke out of nowhere.

Link stood up and looked around before shouting: "Who are you?" "Where are you?" he heard the voice laugh. Suddenly all of his surroundings changed. He was in a wasteland. A dark figure in a black cloak appeared.

"Hello, I expect you would like a bit more information on where you are, exactly." Link nodded. "Well I'll tell you" "You are in my castle" "And my name is _…..Shad._" The cloaked man said. There seemed to be pure darkness emitting off of him. "Shad, huh?" Link said. "How did I get here?" Link asked. "Heh heh" "My _bird _seeked you out and I brought you here" he replied. "So that was your bird!" Link exclaimed.

"What do you want with me?" Link asked. Some light shed upon Shad's mouth and Link saw him smile. "To _kill _you," Shad said quietly. Links heart skipped a beat. But then he calmed and said "You have picked the wrong person Shad!" "I am the hero of time!" Link shouted. "Oh have I really?" Shad suddenly cackled loudly. Then to Link's amazement Shad pulled off his cloak revealing a person much like himself.

Link was speechless. "The _real name's Shadow_" "To be a bit more precise _Shadow Link_," Shadow said. Link took a step backward. "Oh and as I said before we are in my castle" "Not in a wasteland although it looks much like it" "So there is no point in running," Shadow smiled. "Wait!?" Link shouted. Link looked Shadow over once more. "So your my _opposite?_" Link asked. "Precisely" Shadow said sounding amused.

Shadow started pacing while he spoke: "I suppose you wondering where I came from?" Shadow asked. Link nodded. "Well it is quite a long story" "But I suppose you not going anywhere" Shadow smiled harder. "Well it was quite some time ago, after my former master had lost a duel with you" Shadow said.

"_Ganondorf?"_ Link said in surprise. "Indeed," Shadow replied. "He had taken me to this very castle" "And he started training me," Shadow went on: "Oh yes, he trained me harder than you can imagine" "I grew tired of him and decided I would rid of him forever," Shadow said. Link was completely silent and his expression bewildered.

"So I made a plan," "I started masking my power from him" "He grew tired of the weakness I displayed" "Therefore he was harder on me than ever before" "It was none other than quite a few months before I was powerful enough to overthrow him" Shadow looked off in to space as if he was replaying the memory in his mind. "Oh I made him suffer" Shadow said.

"I eradicated him completely" "Once he was gone I made other plans, plans that involved _you"_ "You see Link or should I say hero of time?" "I am destined to rid of you and become king of Hyrule!"

Link was frozen, deep in thought, pondering about what Shadow just told him. "It's been quite a while since I've done this," Link suddenly smiled. Link calmly pulled out a blue ocarina out of his pocket and played the song of time. Shadow lunged at him but no, it was too late. Everything that Link saw at that moment was gray and frozen. Shadow was in midair about to land on him. An then the affect took place.

Link found himself next thing within the temple of time. He knew what he had to do. He walked up the ile and approached the legendary pedestal. He had all his weapons and equipment back. Including his master sword. He pulled it out and gazed at it.

He held it directly over the pedestal it was meant to meet with. He was not called the hero of time for nothing. He plunged the blade directly into the pedestal and immediately everything began to flash around him.

He smiled at the thought that he would once more become a twelve year old boy. But that boy had an important job to do…


	11. Young Shadow

Chapter 11

As soon as the flashes stopped Link stared at his palms. They were about 5 times smaller. He seemed a lot lighter. He jumped and it felt so good to be so flexible again. Link smiled and turned towards the exit. He walked slowly back down the ile. He knew his mission was to find Shadow Link too as a child. But where was he to look?

But then something clicked in Link's brain. Shadow Link had changed his surroundings to a waste land and had said that that was where Ganondorf had found him. He decided that would be the first place he would check. But then he remembered he didn't have Epona at this age. He traveled to Lon Lon Ranch and saw Malon. He approached her and asked: "Can I have that small horse over there?" Links asked.

"What you mean Epona?" Malon asked. "Yes," Link replied. "No way!" Malon Exclaimed. "She's my favorite horse and besides, you don't know how to tame her!" Malon screamed like a pouting child. But Epona was mandatory to his mission. So he decided he needed to play the part as the thief this time. He approached Epona. "What do you think you're doing?" shouted Malon.

"Can I at least pet the thing?" Link shouted back. "_Thing?" _"Ugh fine but be careful!" she said. Link started stroking Epona and then in a flash he was on her and riding off. "HEY!" he could hear Malon screaming like never before behind him as he rode off out of the Ranch.

He thought of where he might find the waste land. "Gerudo Valley!" he thought. He rode across Hyrule all the way to Gerudo valley. Her had earned a certificate allowing him to rome the fortress as he pleased. He stopped to ask a Gerudo guard a silly question. "Is there any waste lands nearby the desert.

The guard stared at him as if he was a weirdo and said: "Infact yes, eh little guy" "You need to go out past the border of the desert far out of Hyrule. It is a hard trip but just keep going northwest and you will arrive" "But say, why your just a kid, what business do you have outside the borders of the desert in a _waste land!"_ the guard asked suspiciously.

But before Link answered he was off already riding in the general direction of northwest. Many, many hours later he arrived at the place he was looking for. He looked around and it seemed to be the exact place Shadow Link had morphed the room into.

He searched far in the trees and found a kid lying in the dirt. He got off his horse and shook the kid. "Hey, hey! HEY!" the kid finally woke up and rolled over facing Link. It indeed was a kid version of Shadow Link. Shadow stayed silent and stared at Link. With a surprisingly high pitched voice Shadow finally said: "What do you want?" he asked. There was a note of mischief and playfulness in his voice.

Link replied: "I have been searching for you." "Searching for me, how did you know I existed?" Shadow replied.

"A long story… but anyway I would like it if you came with me" Link trailed off. "Came with you?" "No way I'm not going anywhere you git!" Shadow shouted. "You don't know how important this is!" Link retorted. Shadow stood up and drew a small sword looking at Link with pure intention. Link that he only had a matter of seconds to react. Shadow lunged at link, but not having enough time to draw his own sword, he grabbed the arm of Shadows and tossed him aside. "I would have thought you would have been more powerful considering your my opposite," Link said as he smiled innocently as if trying to provoke Shadow to do something.

Shadow stood up angry and lunged again forward towards Link. But this time Link was ready. He drew his small kokori sword and slashed at Shadow's face as he delved off to the side. Shadow landed with a thud. The blood written across his face made a soaking noise as it hit the ground with a splash. Yet Shadow got up once more. He stumbled but gained his balance. He tried a more clever tactic this time slowly approaching Link and diving into combat with him. Their swords clashed and clinged but in the end Link made a final jump attack that finished Shadow.

Shadow now lay there limp without consciousness. Link dragged Shadow onto Epona and they rode off. Half way out of the desert there was trouble. Shadow awoke but kept silent. He slipped off of the charging Epona in incognito mode. Link noticed something was wrong. He looked back and saw Shadow standing a hundred feet away, upright looking at him. Link halted Epona and she whinnied. He jumped off the horse and the chase began. He chased Shadow straight back to where they came from and they entered a wooded area that wasn't so lush or green. Although the trees cloaked the surrounding area, all of them were dead and withered.

The chase lasted for what must have been a couple of miles before Shadow suddenly jumped up in a tree. Link stopped at the tree he saw Shadow jump up in and looked around. All he heard was rustling and unpleasant creaks. He chased after the sound for a while but it turned out to be a large rodent he was following. He shouted in disappointment. He had lost him, he had failed. He searched for hours but finding Shadow ever again in this time seemed impossible. He felt sad and depressed all the way back to castle town. He stood upon the towering pedestal with the master sword jammed into it.

He needed to be brave and draw the sword go to his own time period and do what he always needed to do although the duty was delayed for a time. He shut his eyes tight and grasped the hilt of the sword firmly. Slowly but surely he drew the sword with regret mixed in with fear. Suddenly the flashing light appeared once more and he was sucked back into his troubled adult years.


End file.
